Summary Tech-2 Technology Development -2 describes the new features that we need to add to Xenbase in order to achieve our overall goals. Xenbase has a long list of essential additions and upgrades to be performed. This prioritized list was developed through feedback from the External Advisory Board (EAB), the Xenopus PI meeting and user surveys. These projects will require work at multiple levels of our software stack, from database modifications, web application development and user interfaces, to upgrades, maintenance, testing, bug fixing. Our experienced development team will continue to seek input from other MODs leveraging solutions that have working in other Resources. Our specific aims are: Aim 1 - Deploy JBrowse and WebApollo Aim 2 - Develop Support Vector Machine tools Aim 3 - Build support for new content types including robust graph display and visualization tools, protein-protein and gene interaction content, Non-coding RNAs and alternative splicing support and genome editing support.